


El Jardín de las Hespérides

by MissLefroy



Category: Greek Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Apples, Gen, Mystery, Nymphs - Freeform, The Garden of the Hesperides, apple of immortality, dragon - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Nagini tiene una misión que debe completar; pero no es una tarea fácil.
Kudos: 1





	El Jardín de las Hespérides

Le ha costado muchos meses llegar hasta aquí. Su ropa está casi deshecha, pero le es indiferente. El camino ha sido espinoso, pero no en vano.

Despistar a las ninfas no ha sido fácil, pero tampoco imposible. Sabía que necesitaría algo más que sus habilidades serpentinas para deshacerse de ellas.

Lo de Ladón es harina de otro costal.

Sonríe victoriosa y se relame solo de pensar en su recompensa. Su Señor estará orgulloso de ella.

Le debe su lealtad por ser el único que la sacó de ese infierno donde se encontraba. Nadie más se atrevía a acercarse a ella, nadie más quiso ayudarla.

Solo él.

Se sentía sola por eso.

Aún tiene pesadillas cada vez que recuerda esos momentos.

Pero eso queda en el pasado. Su Señor le encomendó una misión que está a punto de completar con éxito.

Se desprende de sus prendas y las deja en el suelo. No quiere destrozarlas más de lo que están.

Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo y siente cómo su piel se va transformando en escamas verdosas.

Sisea de placer una y otra vez, mientras se pasea por la fresca hierba del jardín. Se asemejaba a nadar desnuda bajo una cascada de hojas y flores.

El Señor le pidió que fuese cautelosa para conseguir su objetivo.

Se queda en silencio al escuchar un ruido cerca de ella. Por suerte, la hierba está lo suficientemente alta como para pasar desapercibida y nadie se percara de su presencia.

Puede que otro ser vaya detrás de ella, por lo que debe estar alerta ante cualquier amenaza.

Su Señor le enseñó a ser mucho más astuta de lo que ya era.

Sigue su camino hasta el frondoso árbol.

¡Oh, sí!

Podría coger alguna de las que hay en el suelo, pero ella prefiere una que está a punto de caer.

Se enrosca en la rama con suavidad. Se desliza y se desliza y sigue deslizándose.

No debes morderla, se dice a sí misma, recordando lo que le explicó su Señor.

Le da con el hocico suavemente y cae al suelo.

¡Oh, sí!

Regresa hasta donde está la manzana. Se las apaña como puede para arrastrarla hasta un lugar seguro, donde poder regresar a su forma humana.

Lo ha conseguido.

Se viste sin prisas.

Se guarda la manzana en el bolsillo de su túnica. Pero la saca de nuevo. La observa detenidamente y se pregunta qué tendrá tan especial esa manzana.

Sabe lo que es. Sabe que no debe hacerlo. Pero siente la necesidad de romper la promesa que le hizo a su Señor.

Sacude la cabeza, quitándose de la mente esa idea.

Sin embargo, los pocos segundos que ha estado pensativa las ha alertado.

¡Maldita sea!

Sale corriendo, con la manzana en la mano, pero una de las ninfas consigue alcanzarla de un salto y se la arrebata. Otra de ellas la empuja con tantas fuerzas que la saca del jardín.

Ahora solo ve oscuridad. Solo siente dolor. Y solo puede saborear su propia sangre.


End file.
